Mongrel Hound
by XAbandonedXAccountX
Summary: Ange and Amakusa come across a honeymooning couple at one of the hotels they stay at during their journey.


Thanks to their ever glorious on-the-run lifestyle, Amakusa and Ange were in yet another new hotel. Ange let out a fatigue filled sigh, sitting cross legged on a sofa (which she had all to herself) in the main lounge, waiting for her so called bodyguard to return. He was probably making another status update call to Okonogi. Really, he spent way more time on the phone with him than a teenage girl did with her boyfriend. Well, they do go pretty far back, don't they? Anyhow, they were all checked in already, but Amakusa had pleaded her not to go up to the suite without him. Nonstop danger, and all. Right. Little did he know, he might've been happier if he did not make such a request, or if he finished his call just a biiit earlier.

Ange observed the people going in and out of the building in an attempt to help pass the time. There was nothing of interest though. At least, not at first. Eventually...two women (mid twenties, or maybe outright closer to thirty, Ange mused, not completely sure) came in with an atmosphere around them that she could not quite pinpoint. Well, she began to pinpoint it around the time one of them whispered something into the other's ear with a smug looking face, and the other blushed heavily. Ange blinked her eyes a few times in surprise. Then again, maybe she was just interpreting things weirdly. But when she saw something glinting on each of their ring fingers thanks to all of the wonderful chandeliers here...

"...That's rather brave, this day and age..."

"What is, Ojou~?"

Ange gasped, snapping her head around. Behind her was Amakusa, grinning obliviously like he didn't almost put her into cardiac arrest. Although, she had to wonder in a paranoid manner whether it was _true_ obliviousness.

"...Ugh. Why from behind, seriously?"

"What's got you in a cranky mood?"

"Waiting for _your_ incompetent ass to come back."

"Ouch, haarsh. Well, you won't have to wait much longer, I just have to check something with the front desk one more time."

"Be my guest." Ange responded as she sank herself back into the soft sofa.

Juuza whistled his way to his destination, the receptionist telling him to look over the paperwork. He bumped the arm of someone next to him, or maybe they bumped him, but he still turned his face towards them to apologize. He _really, really,_ wished he hadn't, though.

"No...no freaking way..."

"Um...is something wrong, sir?" Satoko responded, feeling uncomfortable. _Don't tell me he's going to start something about us,_ Satoko thought.

Rika hadn't seem to notice or hear anything odd. Then again, she was also tipsy right now. What a good for nothing. No, no, what's the worst that could happen here, right? All these people around. A lot of people. Lots of bystanders. _Haha..._ Suddenly, she noticed that there was something very _familiar_ about this man. Maybe he had just recognized her and that's it? Well, then, that shouldn't be a problem. Satoko put on a polite smile.

"Have we met somewhere before, perhaps?"

"H-huh!? Oh...oh. No. Please excuse me, lovely miss! Sorry for bumping into you!" Juuza bowed his head quickly, almost hitting Satoko in the process, but she recoiled her arm.

 _Okay, definitely a strange man._

"Hey, hey, lady!~ I'm all done, thanks a bunch! Here you go, byeee!" Amakusa spat the words from his mouth quickly, shoving the papers over the desk and turning around quickly. A mountain hound with his tail behind his legs...

"Ojou! Ojou!"

"Stop shouting, I'm right here! Are you _trying_ to make everyone think you're crazy?"

Amakusa flipped around. Now he was ambushed from behind. "Oh, Ojooou~!" He cried, falling nearly to his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist.

" _ **...I'm going to give you about five seconds to get your hands off of me.**_ "

With a yelp like a wounded wolf, he darted back up and a good distance away, hands raised in front of him.

"What is wrong with you? Do you get off on public displays like this?" Ange inquired harshly (and shamelessly herself), eyes happening to dart to the front desk.

A disgruntled employee rose from the floor behind the desk, organizing some papers. Ange also caught the eye of an incredibly bewildered blonde woman looking towards them. Upon seeing herself noticed, she turned away quickly. She looked familiar... Hey, she was part of the duo earlier! But no, there was something else...? Ange figured she could reason it out later.

"Did you bother those poor people?"

"No, no way! I promise!" There was no way he could tell her the truth. Admit why he was so on edge. Unless he felt like committing seppuku, that is.

"Right. Well, can we finally go to our room now? Before you humiliate me any further?"

"Gladly!"

And so they rushed up the long, tall staircase (well, Ange did, Amakusa meanwhile did his best to keep up, carrying the suitcases all alone. But he seemed to have some new found drive). Satoko watched them again for a bit, before forcing herself to stop, not wanting to be rude.

"I wonder if they too are...?"

"Satokooo...? Are you almost done filling it out?"

"...Yes, I am. No thanks to you." She pouted. She didn't know alcohol made one lose their literacy.

Seemingly reading her mind, Rika said, "Even sober I might mess up somewhere. That's why I need your skills." At the event of a long silence broken only by the occasional sounds of irritated scratching on paper, she pressed, "C'mon, what's wrong?"

"...Nothing, really. That man was just very peculiar."

Rika blinked a few times, rather groggily. "...What man?"

"I'm checking in alone."

* * *

"...Hmm. Perhaps my lowly piece really is worth something more than just a mediocre burger, it seems. She's brought me something quite nice."

"Hey-oh, Beeern~! Whatcha looking at there~?" Lambda shouted cheerfully, appearing from nowhere, bumping her shoulder into Bernkastel's and nearly knocking her off of her chair so that she could peer closely into the board.

A vein popped out on Bernkastel's forehead. Sadly, that didn't seem to be the last of it.

"...What!? What's this!? Is this-!?"

"...Leave, Lambda. I'm trying to enjoy some quality time with an old lover, if you wouldn't mind."

But, knowing she wouldn't listen, she simply made a big glass container poof out of thin air to ensnare Lambdadelta a second later.

"Bernnnnn! You cheater! You two-timing wench! Release me now! You'll be sorry!" Lambda yelled, banging her fists against her cage.

Sighing contently inside her head and taking another sip of her tea, Bernkastel was, dare she say it, _happy_ to reveal that not a single sound reached her eardrums.

* * *

A/N:

Aaand here's the Satoko + Bern interaction to go with my last fic! Not really, though. It's just that I remembered someone giving me this tiny idea years ago as I pondered that other prompt. I don't know if they ever come onto this site, but if they do I hope they find this and enjoy it. Maybe I'll still make a fic where Bern and Satoko _actually_ talk to each other, but I get the feeling it'll only be angtsy in that case.

Funny you call _Bern_ a cheater Lambda, as you basically flirted all over the place with Rika in my last fic, huh? I kid, I kid. Also, I've never personally liked AmaAnge, but I put them as a pairing because...why not, I guess. I'm more of a Mammon x Ange person. I could see AmaAnge as one-sided on Juuza's part, though, maybe. Also, y'all can be the ones to reason why SatoRika is anywhere near these two, cause I'm just a dumb writer.

Also, for any who are severely confused, this whole thing is a joke about the manga of Matsuribayashi-hen, in which Amakusa is a Yamainu member Satoko fights _and_ whoops. So, Amakusa got his ass kicked by a 11-12 year old as a probably already grown man, as well as even being a highly trained fighter. Bless. _Please_ let Ange find out. That reminds me... Okonogi x Amakusa. **_What do you think, everyone?_** Okay, I think that's finally it. Sorry.


End file.
